keskusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Älexic League
The Älexic League The Älexic League, formed in 374 BGE, is a commercial and defensive alliance formed of small states, free cities, and trade republics. The League, while starting small, rapidly grew to the largest trading bloc in the Confederation of the Yozan. The League, while primarily contiguous on the straights of Iozan, has cities and other affiliates throughout the Confederation, most notably the Cities of YOU PUT AT THE ENTRANCES OF THE TWO OTHER STRAIGHTS. The League was structured around the City of Älexia, the official Capitol, which is formed of a council, where a delegate from each of the 23 member states votes on important issues and how to use the conjoined army of the League. However, the League is plagued by ineffectual leadership as it is required that a majority of states agree to the action, whatever it may be. This was changed in 345 BGE after the Leagues near dissolution from deadlock. Initially the Council required a unanimous agreement. Despite its. at times, failure to act, the League remains a powerful voting bloc in the Confederation government on any and all trade related matters. This power often gave them considerable diplomatic advantages over other non-member states such as tariff free trade or first docking priority amongst Confederation ships, excluding those of military or government business. Formation The Free City of Älexia found itself in a dangerous economic position in 380 BGE. Surrounded by larger powers with more trade capacity and attraction, the city suffered poverty relative to those nearby. The city also found itself slowly loosing its status as a free city in the Confederation after rising pressure from House Doran to annex the city. This was not a problem just for Älexia, other cities such as Toth OTHERS. All of these together realized in the first Council of Älexia, that they would have a better chance at competing economically and retaining their independence if they formed a new trade league for mutual defense and prosperity. This league, after the War of Liberation or the Älexic war, as its known in the Houses Doran and Myrith, began gaining more members and rights as a trading bloc. In 356 BGE, the League managed to secure a deal with the Confederation government, despite objections from the noble houses, to gain access to tariff free trade inside the empire. In 350 BGE, the Treaty of Gyoh, managed to secure trade rights within the eastern kingdoms and thus, safe passage to the north and south of the continents. After these treaties were signed, many states joined with the League, leading to a rising prominence and ability to field a larger army and expand their fleets and number of trading posts. History of the League The League was formed initially of five member states, Älexia, REST OF THE THEM. While weak in its first conception, the League rapidly became a leading trading power in the Iozan Straight, threatening the economics of the neighboring Noble Houses Myrith and Doran. The war lasted for a decade, with the city of Roth being a primary fighting ground of the war and initial success going to the noble houses, particularly after the battle at the Tonic Plains. After being laid siege in 369 BGE, the city found itself cut off from any land based trade, however they could still receive shipments of goods through sea based routes, which managed to keep the city standing for the six month duration of the siege. After realizing that they could not starve Toth into submission, the combined army began an assault of the Walls, which too failed. Thousands on both sides lost their lives, but it was a decisive defeat for the Noble Houses, and was the turning point of the League Trade War. Over the next 5 years, the League fought several more decisive battles against the two Noble Houses, with the help of House Estello and forced the Peace of Myrith. This war would have lasting impacts on the relations between the League and the Houses Doran and Myrith, creating a rivalry rivaling that of the Tynoma-Arkel Rivalry. After this war, many states threw their lot in with the newly emerged League. After proving itself in combat, many saw the success and a testament to prosperity and resilience. The member count grew from 5 to 14 member states within three years of the end of the League Trade War. The trade dominance of the League rose from a mere 10% to 35% of all trade. This would only rise in the coming decades when, in 213 BGE, the last new member state joined. At the leagues zenith in 0 BGP, the league managed to secure 65% of all trade flowing through the Confederation.